Memory modules coupled with computing platforms or systems such as those configured as a server may include dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). DIMMs may include various types of memory including volatile or non-volatile types of memory. As memory technologies have advanced to include memory cells having higher and higher densities, memory capacities for DIMMs have also substantially increased. Also, advances in data rates for accessing data to be written to or read from memory included in a DIMM enable large amounts of data to flow between a requestor needing access and memory devices included in the DIMM.